Generally, a fuel rail supplies fuel to multiple fuel injectors that inject fuel into the intake manifold of an engine. Conventionally, the inlet ends of the fuel injectors are removably secured to the fuel rail using clips or other similar mechanical attachment means. The outlet ends of the fuel injectors typically engage corresponding openings or ports in the intake manifold. The conventional fuel rail typically includes at least one flange shaped to engage with the intake manifold once the fuel injectors are positioned in the respective manifold ports, such that a conventional fastener (e.g., a bolt or sheet metal screw) may secure the flange to the intake manifold, thereby securing the fuel rail and the fuel injectors to the intake manifold.